


Weak Crush

by bisastertrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisastertrash/pseuds/bisastertrash
Summary: Keith is too weak to confess to his crush and Shiro is a bad brother.





	Weak Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Klance story (and story in general) in english so I hope you like it. I'm not really good on english but I tried my best.

He was a genius when he put his favorite song as a ringtone for the one and only person who insists on calling instead of just sending a text. Even if it bothers him, he likes to hear his voice and imagine how his mouth moves when he speaks, the shadows that form in his dimples when he smiles, see the infinite ocean in the deep blue of his eyes, the way his eyebrow raises when he flirts and the way think about him makes his heart beat as if he was about to expose in front of the class and, at the same time, gives him the confidence to speak without even hesitating ... But it's still a nuisance.

\- Lance.

 _\- ¡Keith!_ \- scream his friend with his high voice through the call.- _Why takes you so much to answer the phone? I know you're a ghost in social media but you always have the phone on hand._

\- Okey, you got me there.- he put his hands up even if Lance couldn't see him.- I like to listen the song I put you as a ringtone. It's my favorite.

- _Did you put me your favorite song as a ringtone one? Keith, that's-_

\- Just to let it sound and leave you waiting.- Keith complete.

 _\- Classic_.- Lance growl.- _I guess you didn't seen my message._

\- Nope.- Keith smile lying on his bed.

_\- Lotor will make a pre-graduation party on his house. I already know you don't like socialize BUT I was thinking you could go as my guest._

\- I don't think so, Lance.- says Keith.

\- C'mon! The last party before we graduate.- Lance sounded excited and Keith noticed a different kind of excitement.- _A lot of things could happen there, ya' know?_

\- A lot, sure.- reply Keith.- I have to go now, Lance, we talk later.

\- _Wait, Keith!_ \- Keith had no even removed his phone from his ear.- _Tell me you'll think about it. Please, I promise it'll be funny and nothing awkward at all._

Keith sigh.

\- I'll think about it.- finally said.

_\- You didn't say you promised._

\- I promised you I'll think about it.- and hung up.

A lot of things could happen there. The last party before officially graduate. It means the quiet ones finally will talk, the shy ones will rebel, the reserved ones will get drunk and the lovers ones will confess. A lot of things coul happen there.

And that's what Keith is most afraid of. Lance flirts with everything with two legs, he's a good guy but he was a loverboy. Keith was afraid that, in some of those parties, he would slip away and confess to Lance, for fear of being rejected by his best friend who made the mistake of falling in love, he avoided contact with a more flirtatious, funny and free Lance, away of the school rules.

\- Sometimes I don't understand if you're afraid of being with Lance at a party because you would like him more or because you wouldn't like him at all.- said his brother, entering his room without permission.

\- What are you doing here?- Keith ask with his face hide under a pillow.

\- I sense your gay panic.- said Shiro holding a cup of coffe still on pajama and wearing pink slippers.- Is because of Lotor's party?

\- How do you know about the party?- Keith ask while removing the pillow from his face just to breath a little.

\- I know everything about the teenagers under my care and I know a couple of things about you through others mouths.

\- I'm aware I'm in everyones mouth, Shiro.

\- Do you know you're in Lance's mouth too?- by his tone, Keith could guess Shiro had a half smile on his face and one eyebrow up, not because they were brothers and practically spend all their lifes together but because some time ago Keith descovered Shiro and Lance were almost the same person: expressions, jokes, puns... "God, I like my brother" was the first thing Keith said when he finds out, with a expression of complete horror in the face.- Do you wanna know what he says about you?- Keith look at him with a face of complete disinterest.

\- No.

\- You're not interested or you're afraid?- his brother ask teasing him.

\- You know I'm interested, very, but the fact he talks with you means you should respect his privacity, something about doctor-pacient, I guess.- Keith stand up barefoot and confident ready to close the door of his room for prevent Shiro put ideas on his head.- Now, go before I make you change your mind.- Keith said pushing him, making Shiro almost spill his coffe and closing the door on his face. Once alone, he lay on his door and pull back his long (at least, for being a boy) black hair.

_"Do you know you're in Lance's mouth too?"_

Lance talks about him with Shiro...

_"A lot of things could happen there, ya' know?"_

That supiscious tone...

Could it be..?

No. It was too perfect for being real. Keith couln't deal with that rejection, Lance was his friend, best friend, he can't ruin it. But...

\- So you come back.- Shiro said when he opens his door's room to find his little brother waiting for him.

\- Can you take me to the party?- Keith ask in a low voice, notablly embarrasment. Shiro imagine how much he had fought to leave his pride back after having thrown him of his room just to ask him a favor after, so he let the jokes aside.

\- Suit up and I'll take you.

The difference between Shiro and Lance, apart from blood relation, it was Shiro understand perfectly the feelings of others. You didn't have to say a word because he already analize you and decipher you completly, maybe because he studied psicology, but Keith likes to think that was part of his personality.

\- And we're here.- Shiro announced, puting hand brake without turn off the car.- Do you want a goodbye kiss or-?

\- What? No! I just- agh.- Keith complain.

\- Hey, you'll be okay.- Shiro said just to calm him, puting one arm aroung his shoulder.

\- So... Lance likes me?- Keith ask looking at his brother with blush on his cheeks. Shiro smile.

\- I can't tell you, I would be breaking doctor-pacient confidentiality.- he jokes.

\- You know what? You're too bad at this.- Keith said coming out of the car angry.

\- Face your fears, Keith. Be a man.- Shiro said at his back.- And I hope bring your keys because I won't be waiting for you 'til late.- and, removing the hand break, accelerate.

Now Keith had other thing to worry about: he didn't bring his keys.

There was a lot of people out of Lotor's house, dancing and talking, with red glasses on their hands and neon accesories. Inside, the music were too loud and more move environment. He tried to indetify someone but the room were too dark and the accesories and shiny marks prevent him to focus right. At the bottom, near from the beverage table, he recognize the Hunk's plum siluete, Pidge's little heigh and Lance's hips dancing to the rhytm of the music. Lance had blue paint around his wrists, both of his arms and lips, and big and little moles on his shoulders, visible thanks to his same color sleeveless shirt. Wich was the character he wants to play, Keith don't guessed it, Lance was a extravagant person. He really thought for a lot of minutes if it was a good idea to get close but he did it anyway.

\- Keith, you're here!- Lance scream running to hug his friend.

\- Shiro force me.- he lied.

\- Yeah, he said he would.- Lance said smiling and puting both hands on his hips.

\- He said what?- Keith ask.

\- Keith!- Pidge and Hunk scream. The big one had yellow paint around his eyes with a perfect eyeliner, making the ilusion of having yellow eyes withoul pupils. The little one had what it looks like, at least for Keith, a crown with a green diamond on the center of his forehead and diagonals making the effect of spirals.

\- Hey, guys.- Keith greeted.

\- Hey!- scream Lance.- Did you guys agree in dressing same and leave me out?- he said pointing the yellow, green and red sweaters his friends were wearing.

\- Yeah.- Pidge said jokingly.

\- No.- Hunk said at the same time.

\- The truth is, Lance, you listened so excited for the party we though about making this your night, ya' know.- said Keith raising both arms.

\- Oh, you don't need to compliment me, Keith. I know you plan it.- said Lance squinting his eyes and looking near each one of them: first Pidge, second Hunk and then Keith, giving the last one a smile.

\- If you finished flirting...- interrump Pidge, capturing all Lance's attention and making Keith blush- ... We need you to distract the DJ.

\- Distract the DJ?- Keith ask.

\- Oh, Lance want us to take care of the music just so he can dance.- explained Hunk.

\- What's wrong with this music?- Keith ask.

\- You already know Lance, he likes to be the center of attention.- Keith didn't argue against that logic.

\- And how do you plan-? Lance?- Keith ask when his tall friend dissapeared from his side. He found him in a corner flirting with the DJ, who turns out to be Acxa, one of Lotor's best friends.

Keith watched Lance flirt with the girl for a while 'til achieve make her follow him to the dancefloor. There was rumors about Acxa really liking girls, but Keith wouldn't be surpised if Lance achieve charm her. He can make anyone love him.

\- The bird is on the nest.- said Hunk walking next to the wall to be unnoticed.

\- Hunk, that's stupid.- Pidge said walking directly to the mixer.

On the dancefloor, Keith watched Acxa and Lance's bodies geting closer in a provocative way, the sweat running and their mouths barely open; he could listen the sighs of them and that image did nothing but break the trust with wich he had come. He take out his phone and call the only person who could help him in that moment.

_\- You're late. I lost against myself._

\- Shiro, you have to take me out of here, they're starting to smoke.- Keith lied, talking too fast his brother barely achieve to dechiper it.

\- _Then smoke a little. Perhaps it gives you the confidence you need to talk to Lance._ \- said his carefree tutor.

\- I can't.- said Keith.- I can't do it. I don't have the confidence anymore.

Shiro sigh.

- _Keith, I think you need to chilax_.- Keith imagin Shiro stretching on a sofa and laying his feet on some table.

\- Shiro, I'm not in the mood.- said Keith.

\- _Mood? I'm not in the mood too, do you believe I was waiting to fix your problems so late at night?_

\- You're psicologist in a high school. Fix problems is practically your job.

\- _Do you want me to fix your problems? Good. Hear this: being rejected by Lance isn't the end of the world, anyway, school's end and you two will never see each other again._ \- said Shiro.- _There you have it_.- Keith can imagine his brother making a victory dab.

\- Is that suposed to encourage me?

\- _That suposed to open your eyes. You're not a kid anymore, Keith, you're about to enter in the adult's world and that, believe me, is a horrible world. So you can't be worried about if your crush like you or not._

\- You know what? Fuck this shit. I'm going to cry in a corner of my room and I refuse to be alone with you again because you scare me.- and hung up.

Keith watched his friends do their tecnologic things and then run away, giving Lance a sign that means all went good with the plan 'til now. Lance, however, keep dancing and spining around with Acxa 'til the music change to something more latin. Acxa stopped and run back to the mixer, giving Lance a suspisious look who, withouot stop moving, give her a smile and rise his arms to pretend demency.

\- How did you do that?- Keith ask to Pidge, who typed quickly in their laptop.

\- "Pidge" doesn't mean "Hacker" for nothing.- they said with a shiny on their eyes through their glasses.

\- What lenguage?- Hunk ask.

\- Mine.- Pidge smiled.

\- Keith, come dance with me.- Lance said pulling the red sweater towards the dancefloor.

\- But I don't know how to dance this.- Keith said.- Actually, I dont know how to dance.

\- Relax, I guide you.- Lance winked. Between stomping and pushing, Keith got used to Lance's rythm and in the middle of the song they start dancing like a couple worthy of El Callejón de la Campana. Their hands interlaced, their bodys sticking and separating, their hips moving, their looks finding...- Oh, no, Keith.- Lance said suddenly separating. The black haired one shocked on his place, thinking his infatuation had been finally discovered and he was about to being rejected on the dancefloor in front of everyones look.- It can't be that everyone is losing the magnificent chance to see you dance because is too dark to see it. Follow me.- Lance said, runing towards a door on the corner where Acxa was. He wink at her and she only smile at him while denying with her head.

When they open the door, Keith feel his eyes burning. The place was iluminated, it was as big as the ballon room and only were there two people in it: Narti, one of Lotor's best friends, and Allura.

\- Lance, Keith.- Allura greeted. She had pink paint under his eyes, they looked like simple marks, and a more notorious crown on her forehead with yellow and blue paint.

\- Allura, my Allura, as beautiful as always.- Lance said, tangling his arms around Allura's neck in a hug in the back.

\- Well, you too, tailor.- Allura flirted back, surprising Lance hen she wink at him. Lance blushed notorious.- So, had do you thread a needle?

\- Not yet.- Lance answered rising one eyebrow.- I want a little paint for Keith.- Allura think it.- There's nothing to think, look at his eyes, purple is definitly his color.

\- Ay, Lance, we ran out of purple.- Allura lament. Lance growl.

\- It doesn't matter, Allu, a little of red in that pale face does not come bad.

\- Red...- Allura whispered thoughtful.- Well... we're run out of red too.- the girl smiled nervious.

\- Are you sure?- Lance ask with a tone that said he didn't believed her.- Your trash of ex boyfriend doesn't had a pair of bottles saved for his friends?- Allura smiled with malice.

\- Okey, Lance, just because you called him "trash".- she said tapping Lance's nose with his finger. She turn back and check out the bottom of the shelfs, pulling out a red and purple bottle.- Lotor was saving them for his friends but he actually doesn't have any friends.- she said with a mocking tone, giving Lance the bottles, leaning her elbow on the worktop and crossing her ankles.

\- Thank you so much, Allura.- Lance said animated to then approach to her and whisper on her ear.- Will you get in trouble?- Lance ask referring to the other girl in the room.

\- Narti will not say anything...- Allura said loudly, changing her position to leaning her back on the worktop and opening her legs a bit slowly and sensual- ... will you?- the other girl looked to other side, licking her lips and leaving Lance with his mouth open.- I think you two should go.

\- Of course.- Lance said without stop smiling.

Reminding Keith was the main topic, Lance toke him out of the kitchen pushing him by the arms and closing the door behind them, going back to the dark and leaving the two girls on the bright side.

\- I wasn't expecting watch that side of Allura.- Keith said.

\- You have not sit with us enough.- Lance said, more like an invitation than a claim, taking the guy by the hand to guide him to the back to the house.

\- I guess not.- Keith whispered, something inaudible over the music.- What are we doing here?- Keith ask once they run away from the sound and people.

\- The party isn't funny without my peronal touch.- Lance said.- Here, iluminate yourself.- he said giving Keith both bottles of neon paint. Keith hesitated. Just grab a little and paint yourself. Make a line if you want.- Keith obeyed. He put a finger inside the red bottle and paint a line on his right cheek.

\- How it looks?- Keith ask.

\- It looks like your brother's scar.- Lance mock.

\- Well, you asked for it.- Keith smiled.

\- Let me fix it.- Lance said, grabbing the purple bottle. Holding Keith's face, Lance paint Keith's ears contour, making them look ponty, and ran a red finger on Keith's lips and making them just like Lance's.

\- How it looks now?- Keith ask.

\- You look like an elf.- Lance said. Keith punched him on his shoulder making him laugh.

\- It was your idea!- both boys smile and laugh for a while 'til the laughs died down little by little and only silence left between them, with the music as backgound while they look at each other with heart eyes, Keith blushed.- Don't you ever get tired?- Keith ask.

\- For being cute? Never. It's the best full-time unpaid job that I will ever have.- Lance mock, with both hands back his head, laying watching the night.

\- No.- Keith laugh.- I was talking about yout flirty actitude. Don't you get tired? Don't bother you that everyone knows you as the "loverboy" or nobody taking you serious?

\- Says the one that they called "psychopath" the first year of school.- Lance said. Keith made a grin.- Anyway, the only people I care about are the ones that knows me through the rumors.- Lance leaned on his left side, face to face with Keith.- With you knowing me for who I am is enough for me.

\- "You"?- Keith ask.

\- Duh, you are an important part of my life too, Keith.- Lance said, like it was obvious. But perhaps it was, because when Lance looked for his hand just to interlace them in the dark and he noticed the slow approach of their faces, Keith had no doubt about his place in Lance's life, and his heart.

  
El Callejón de la Campana is a square where people gather to dance.

In case I didn't put it right: Hunk has yellow eyes like the Balmerians, Pidge has the diadem(?) that the Olkari use to connect with nature, Lance is a mermaid, Allura is an Altean and Keith a Galra.

Few characters appeared because I plan to extend the story, now I just wanted to do a one-shot to not forget the idea. At the beginning it was going to be very, very short and about two chapters: from Keith's perspective and from Lance's, but ... it got out of hand.

I really hope you liked it and, more than anything, understand what I was trying to write. Any question you can contact me and comments are welcome. Thank you so much if you keep reading 'til here.


End file.
